wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Olivine the gem
Olivine Thanks to Blood Moon-Z for creating him, and Thanks to Verglas for the coding. Appearance Olivine is a large lime colored dragon that seemingly represents no tribes yet all at the same time, he has long spines down his back along with two frills, and a stinger. He has the long pointed horns of an icewing, and the huge wings of a skywing. He has icewing claws, and rainwing spots down his side. Personality Olivine is a pretty kind dragon, and is loyal to his very core. History "Come on Oliver you how long does it take to get ready". Olivine chuckled, and threw on his satchel, and slipped a pair of earing in. He hurriedly reached out, grabbing an apple, and joging out the door. Jasper grinned, and took flight. Olivine took off leveling out, and eating his apple. He fumbled, and dropped his apple. He frowns at Jasper, "aww I lost my apple" Jasper laughs, and swoops down, doing a backflip, and leveling out with Olivine who, smirks and flips over, soaring on his back, using his tail as a rudder. He flips, and drops, spreading his wings right before the ground, and landing. Jasper snorted, *cough* "Showoff" *cough*, and landed beside him. He was feeling excited, and scared, basically bouncing on his feet. jasper gives a friendly bump and they both walk inside the looming doors. Olivine looked up, at the huge great hall, speechless, there was leafwings, growing plants and ivy along the walls with leafspeak, and seawings splashing in a glowing pool ringed with coral, and all manner of plants and sea creatures. Above were skywings, sitting on a rocky ledge talking and sandwings laying on the sandy dunes in a corner of the grand space, rainwings hanging in trees, and hammucks, mudwings relaxing in mud pools, icewings in a snowy section ceerfully talking, and catching snowflakes, hivewings, laughing and helping a leafwing attempting to build a piece of a smallish hive in another corner, a few silkwings, were attempting to build a snowman with a few icewings in the snow. A nightwing swooped past, and up into a tree next to a rainwing. All the dragons in such peace and intermingling it seemed like a place not of this world, but of another more beautiful one, no queens fighting for rule, bitter rivalry's forgotten, and all hatred erased, and replaced with the warm bubbly feeling that you feel when you see a loved one, or fly above the clouds breathless, or seeing an egg hatch. This was the sanctuary of Pharasent. Trivia * text * text * text * text Relations text Gallery FA19C57B-8338-4DC0-BD97-FFF45EFDE0DC.jpeg|I drew this and didn't even realized he looks so saaaad :( Olivine.png|Mblerp I forgot to add the frill but im too lazy XD A8 (1).png|my baby drawn by BMZ 2E518341-1D9D-4613-92FC-4D24763F50BA.jpeg|A cute doodle of him being a gentlemen 1117691A-DE87-40CC-BD84-2ACFB2A8C5F3.jpeg| Olivine flying Train.png| Picture from Moonwatcher908 thank you! Olives.png|Georgous full-body by Epiphlyte Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Males Category:Content (Indigoxfathom) Category:Tribeless Dragons